


Sleeping Habits

by nothingofnote



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingofnote/pseuds/nothingofnote





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts).



Beka had lost count of how many days and drifts it had been since Bobby had left. Not only had he left a particularly nasty feeling about him not being gone from her life completely he’d also left her with a hyperactive mudfoot from Earth on board. One that seemed determined to get into everything and create mess wherever he went. On the other hand he was good with repairs. He’d fixed things that she hadn’t even realised needed fixing. Or maybe it was that more likely they had been broken so long and she’d not had the money to do anything about it she had coped with it.

That mudfoot then was what was keeping her awake. She knew Earth was some sort of hell to live on, how the kid had survived she tried to keep out of her thoughts along with what he must have seen. She shuddered. He was clearly having some sort of nightmare. Not that he would admit this when he was awake. He was annoying enough when he was awake. 

She sighed. Beka against all better judgement got out of her bunk and climbed up to Harper’s. Giving another sigh she gently tried to push him over a little up against the bulkhead so she could fit next to him. It didn’t take much to get him to go and he curled up even smaller. Making himself look smaller that was some skill. Beka took one glance at the mess that was up there in the half light and decided it was best not to think of what was up there. 

Giving the corner of the cover a careful pull she pulled it up so she could drape it over them both. She then found he’d moved and was curled up against her. _Kid moves quick._ She thought as she wrapped an arm around him as also realising that the horrible whimpering noise he’d been making as a result of the nightmare had stopped.

“This is the only time I do this for you kid.” Beka said quietly. Resting her head back and closing her eyes so she could finally get some rest.


	2. Running Out Of Gas

It was a while later after a particularly bad job that had started off so so and gone downhill rapidly. Beka had sworn off all men especially Nietzscheans for ruining their chances at the big score. The job at least had been completed. Barely and at a loss. Which was what annoyed Beka most of all. They were barely scraping by as it was. Her crew were already enough mouths to feed and drift fees weren't always in her favor. 

"No." Beka was already shaking her head at Harper.

"C'mon boss. Please? "

"You have your own..." She tried to figure out the right word for the mess that was Harper's bunk. Hidden under clothes and Divine knows what. "Nest." Maybe was the right word for it, it was the one she went with. She'd have to find time to have a word with Harper about it. She was sure he was hiding food up there as well. 

The little stand off continued as the systems began shutting down. Harper had proved himself useful more than enough times since his arrival but there was even one thing he couldn't do anything about.

Running low on fuel. 

Rev was fine with it getting a bit cooler. Beka had her doubts it he'd be making a fuss if he did. But that was Rev, an odd sort of constant in her life. 

" _Boss…_ " 

Beka was brought back to the present by Harper's whine. That was one of the things she'd tried to stop and had to admit failure. 

So far.

Another system went offline. Soon it was going to be just the life support left online. It was going to get a little chilly. There was too little to go to slipstream to reach the nearest drift or planet so it was shut down redundant systems and go as far as they could before having to bring them back online to get more fuel. Something even Harper couldn’t do anything about.

“Promise to keep your hands to yourself or I will kick you out. Cold or not.” Beka shuffled over. “And don’t think you’re stealing all the covers.” Harper dived into the bunk next to her and hid under the cover. “This is only because we have to save fuel to get to the drift. Don’t think this is going to happen again.”

It wasn’t the first time she watched him fall asleep next to her. It wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
